gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emotion 98.3
Emotion 98.3 is a radio station hosted by Fernando Martinez (voiced by Frank Chavez) in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and by Lionel Makepeace (voiced by Steve Stratton) in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The station features Power Ballads. An album of the songs from the station is available separately or as part of the Vice City soundtrack box set, and is the only radio station with all of its songs on the official CD. As a note, "Crockett's Theme" by Jan Hammer is a reference to Miami Vice since it's the theme for James "Sonny" Crockett. Even though it was recorded in 1984, it is worth noting that it was not released until 1987. Emotion 98.3 sponsored several Hotring Racers and Bloodring Bangers in 1986, during the events of GTA Vice City. it also has three New Wave songs (2 by Roxy Music and tempted by squeeze). GTA Vice City Playlist * Foreigner - "Waiting For A Girl Like You" (1981) * Kate Bush - "Wow" (1979) * Squeeze - "Tempted" (1981) * REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" (1980) * Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died In Your Arms" (1986) * Roxy Music - "More Than This" (1982) * Toto - "Africa" (1982) * Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" (1985) * John Waite - "Missing You" (1984) * Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" (1987) * Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" (1984) * Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" (1981) GTA Vice City Stories Playlist * The Motels - "Only the Lonely" (1982) * 10cc - "I'm Not in Love" (1975) * Quarterflash - "Harden My Heart" (1981) * Toto - "Make Believe" (1982) * Elkie Brooks - "Fool If You Think It's Over" (1981) * The Passions - "I'm In Love With A German Film Star" (1981) * Foreigner - "I Want to Know What Love Is" (1984) * The Assembly - "Never, Never" (1983) * Pat Benatar - "We Belong" (1984) * The Pretenders - "Private Life" (1980) * Phil Collins - "In The Air Tonight" (1981) * Roxy Music - "Avalon" (1982) * Eddie Money - "Baby Hold On" (1978) * Rainbow - "Stone Cold" (1982) * Giuffria - "Call To The Heart" (1984) * Art of Noise - "Moments In Love" (1984) * Dan Hartman - "I Can Dream About You" (1984) Videos GTA Vice City Tracklist File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Kate Bush - "Wow" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Squeeze - "Tempted" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Roxy Music - "More Than This" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Toto - "Africa" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 John Waite - "Missing You" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" Full radio File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 (Rev. 1) Full radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Emotion 98.3